A new lead
by RandomRps
Summary: Ed and Al find a new lead to getting their bodies back. This time, they have to travel to an odd world with moving stairs, an invisibility cloak, and three new "friends" that might just have the answer they are looking for.


Edward Elric was on yet another adventure with his younger brother Alphonse to find the philosopher's stone. They had obtained another lead from Mustang. Apparently, it was going to involve some sort of time travel...

Harry Potter just found out From Hermione about the Philosopher's stone and he was trying to prevent snape from getting his hands on it.

Mustang informed him of a new alchemy that was just discovered that would allow a person to travel through time. Apparently, the Philosopher's stone was in a place called London. Whatever the fuck that was.

Harry was in the common room with Ron and Hermione discussing the events that occurred prior. They were worried about Snape stealing the Philosopher's stone, they had to think of a plan.

Ed and Al both clapped their hands on the solid ground. The next thing they knew, they were in front of corridor that seemed to be on the third floor of an extremely large building. It almost resembled a castle. "Watch yourself, Ed," Al warned. "We have no idea what we're up against here." Ed smirked. Why should he be worried? He was the Fullmetal Alchemist after all.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sneaking down under the cloak of invisibility. They finally knew the whereabouts of the Philosopher's stone and they intended to retrieve it before Snape could. They were completely silent so they wouldn't get caught. As they made their way to the entrance where Fluffy was, they heard a distant clanking sound. They stopped dead in their tracks as the sound got closer.

Ed and Al were walking around the 3rd floor, hoping to find some clue as to where the Stone could possibly be. Al stopped.

"You hear something?" Al asked.

"Like what? We don't have time if you hear a cat." Ed snarled.

"No, Ed. Footsteps." Al replied.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione listened closely, they thought they heard talking?

"Who's that?" Ron asked. "It doesn't sound like anyone we know..."

"Does someone else know about the Philosopher's stone?" Harry asked, a bit worried.

Ed stopped abruptly. Al quickly stopped too.

"Okay Al, you're right. Now I hear talking." Ed said.

"Told you," Al stated smugly.

"WHO'S THERE?" Ed yelled.

They continued to walk, despite the noises. They figured they would be safe under the cloak. They had to be swift.

"Why is he yelling?" Hermione asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"Clearly he's an Idiot." Ron said mockingly. Harry laughed quietly at Ron's remark. With none of them paying attention to where they are going, they bumped into something solid and fell backwards.

Ed and Al heard a THUD and turned around and saw nothing, but feet.

"What the hell is up with this place?" Ed asked annoyed. "First the stairs keep moving and now this?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned at their stupidity. Why hadn't they watch where they were going? Now they've been caught. They removed the rest of the cloak off of them, revealing themselves to the strangers. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked.

"Me? I'm Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed said cockily.

"Who?" They all asked in unison. What the hell was this guy doing here? And what was with his get up? Is he even from Hogwarts? He's not wearing any of the house robes and there is no way he's a teacher...come to think of it, they have never seen him around.

Ed was flabbergasted. Who were these people and how come they never heard of him. He was famous for crying out loud!

"Alright, so it's obvious you never stepped outside before." Ed said offensively. "Who are you people anyway?"

"I'm Harry potter." Harry said.

"He's the boy who lived, don't you recognize him?" Ron asked.

"Who?" Ed and Al said in unison. Why were these kids in robes anyways?

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "You never heard of Harry Potter? Obviously you never stepped outside before."

Before Edward had a chance to answer, Hermione stepped in with a good point.

"If we keep yelling, Filch is going to catch us, let's take this conversation elsewhere."

"Ed, she's probably right." Al told his brother. "Plus, they might know about the Philosopher's stone and it's location."

"What do you know about the Philosopher's stone?" Harry asked, "Never mind, like Hermione said, we should get out of here before we get in huge trouble."

"Alright, alright," Ed said. "But I don't know my way around this strange place. Mind leading the way?"

The three nodded and continued on to the entrance.

"So you know something about the Philosopher's stone?" Ed asked. "Where is it?"

"We are actually about to get it." Hermione replied.

"Oi do you have to tell them everything?" Ron snapped. "Need I remind you, they are strangers. For all we know, they could be on you-know-who's side."

"You-know-who?" Ed questioned. "Who the hell is that?"

"You don't know you-know-who?" Ron asked shocked. "I thought everyone knows You-know-who!"

"Well, obviously, we haven't." Al replied.

"So...who the hell is he?" Ed said, getting annoyed with the smart mouthed red head.

"You know, Voldemort?" Harry said. "The evil Wizard that killed my parents."

"Look, kid, I'm sorry about your parents," Ed replied. "but I don't care. I only care about getting my brother's body back." Did he say Wizard? Maybe that was a fancy way of saying alchemist in London.

"What do you mean by getting your brothers body back?" Harry asked.

"And why are you calling him a kid? He must be older. Look how short you are afterall." Ron said.

"Well-" Al began, but was caught off by Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN BEANSPROUT, YOU RED HEADED FRECKLED FREAK!" Ed short ranted.

"Would you please be quiet?" Hermione asked opening the door to reveal Fluffy. He was asleep due to an enchanted harp. Snape has already been here.

Ed and Al walked in after them and found themselves face to face with a three headed dog.

"Is that a Chimera?!" Ed exclaimed as he got in his normal battle pose.

Ron slowly turned his head to face Ed. "What's a chimera? That Fluffy, Hagrid's pet."

Ed turned to face Ron. "First of all, who the hell would keep that thing as a pet. Second of all, who the hell name's that thing Fluffy?"

"Yeah, we don't get it either." Harry said shrugging. "But anyway, looks like we can just go through the hole."

"Alright," Ed agreed.

They looked down into the darkness, a bit worried about where it would lead them. They tooked a deep breath and jumped in.

After the fall, they ended up in some slimy material. It almost resembled snakes.

"What is this?!" Ed exclaimed.

"It's devil's snare." Hermione said. "The more you struggle, the faster it kills you."

"What the hell," Ed replied. "What kind of alchemy is this?"

"Alchemy..." Harry question. "No this is magic."

"Whatever. That's just some fancy way of saying alchemy, right?" Ed said. Ed clapped his hands and light came out of his hands which destroyed the Devil's Snare, causing all of them to fall down to a lower level.

"Woah." They three exclaimed.

"How did you do that without a wand?" Hermione asked.

"Wand?" Al asked confused.

"Never mind that." Harry said. "For now, lets go get the Philosopher's stone."

Ed and Al nodded in agreement. All of them walked inside the next corridor.

They walked into a room, finding only a mirror. The very same mirror Harry saw his parents in. Harry walked in ahead of the others. As soon as he got close enough, a wall of fire enclosed the area around the mirror, leaving Harry alone while the other reminded outside the fire.

"This isn't a problem, we'll just separate the flames with alchemy. You ready Al?" Ed looked over at his younger brother.

"No!" Ron yelled, holding Ed back. "He has to do this alone."

"Alright, but you better know what you're doing," Ed warned. "I don't think you want your friend to die."

Ron nodded reassuringly. Harry looked around the area, wondering what to do next and where the stone was. Suddenly he heard Quirrell muttering to himself. He turned to Harry and explained his evil plan.

He asked Harry to look in the mirror and tell him what he sees. Harry came up with a quick lie but another voice saw though it. It was revealed that Voldemort was sharing his body and knew that the stone had somehow ended up in Harry's pocket.

After Voldemort tried to convince Harry to join him and failed, he asked Quirrell to kill him. The love from Harry's mother provent Quirrell from touching him,turning him to dust. After he was defeated, Harry stood up with the stone in hand.

"Well, that's a very touching end," Ed said as he opened the fire with alchemy. "Now, if you would hand over the stone, me and Al will be on our way."

"We never said we were going to give it to you." Ron said.

"It needs to be destroyed in case you-know-who tries using it again." Hermione said.

"How can he use it if I take it back to Amestris?" Ed asked. "Besides, I NEED the stone!"

"You know, we still don't trust you." Ron said. "Why should we give you the stone?"

"Al, can't I just take it from them," Ed suggested.

"No, that wouldn't be right," Al replied.

"Dammit Al," Ed growled. "Look, my brother here doesn't have a body. I need the stone to give it to him. Just give us the stone!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other, wondering if they should hand over the stone or not.

"Well, it would keep it out of Voldemort hands" Harry said.

"I suppose we could give it to them" Hermione said.

"What are you saying!?" Ron asked them. "You're not really going to give it to him, are you?"

"Please, we really need it," Al pleaded.

After a moment Harry walked up to Ed and handed him the stone.

Ed was astounded at Harry's kindness. "Thanks, Harry," Ed said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Harry smiled back.

"Alright. Me and Al are going to go home now," Ed told the trio. "Come on Al."

"Okay, brother," Al said. Ed clapped his hands and a time rift opened up and both Ed and Al went in and disappeared.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione blinked at the disappearance and then looked amongst each other.

"Weird day Huh?" Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded in agree. "Now how do we get out of here..."

A/N

**Hey guys. So this is a random Rp we (my friend and I) came up with at like midnight. Hoped you liked it. We might put up other stories as well. :)**


End file.
